Booth and Bones
by sherbet101
Summary: This is my first ever story so i'm sorry if its no good.It's about Booth and Brennan in love and there's some Angela and Hodgins, They loose something very special. Sad ending.


It was a cold rainy evening and Tempe was still in her office as usual, trying to solve the newest case she and Booth were on.Howard Epps was out of prison and he picked up where he left off.

Just as Tempe was dozing off at her computer there was a knock at her door, it was Angela "Hey sweetie, why are you still here you've been working for three days straight, it's not healthy.Why don't you come and get some food with me and Jack?"

"I'm fine Ange and besides i'm not hungry you go and have a lovely meal, i'll see you in the morning."

Angela gave up she always knew when and when not to press Tempe and this was a time where you don't. Just as Angela and Jack were exiting in strides Booth Tempe's partner and knight in 'standard FBI issue bodyamour' as Angela puts it.

"Hey guys is Bones still here?"

"Yeah but if it's about work you can leave it till tomorrow she has been working hard and needs to go home and get some sleep."

"Wow ok i guess it can wait but i'm still gonna say hi." he replied with his cheeky grin in place, and he edged past Angela cautiously and patted Jack on the back and headed for tempe's office.

As Booth got with in inches of tempe's office he had one last glance to see if they were alone, and it turned out that apart from the security guard at the front desk they were alone as usual.

He knocked on the door and Tempe looked up and awide smile appeard on her face, "Seeley, i thought you weren't coming."

"Are you kidding, i've got a date with the hottest woman i know." and he smiled back.

"So your place or mine little lady?"

"How bout your as it's usually mine."

With that she grabbed her coat from the crome stand and walked towards her handsome partner and slotted her hand in his.They walked to Seeley's car and just as he always did he opened the passenger door let Tempe get it and ran round the otherside to the drivers side and got in. He looked at his 'Bones' and still couldn't believe she was finally his, he leaned over to her and pressed his lips to her soft ones and a few moments later they broke apart "You look beautiful Temprence." and he started the car and pulled off.

When they got to Booth's apartment Bones slipped of her shoes as if in her own home and sat down comfortable on the couch with one foot tucked under the other.Booth went and got two ice cold beers from the fridge and joined her on the couch passing her one of the beers and stealing a kiss once more.

Bones lay in Booths arms on the couch and after an hour or so she broke the romantic silence.

"Booth, Seeley i have to confess some things to you."

"Ok i'm all ears."

"Ok first thing, I'm not sure this is working..."

"WHAT" and he sat bolt upright knocking Bones from his embrace

"No no Booth not us, i am happy with us i just think we, we should, you know we should stop hiding and tell everybody."

"Oh, well i am relieved and i guess i'm ok with telling everyone they'll most probably be happy for us anyway."

"Especially Angela ." they recited in unison.

"Ok so we'll tell them." and with that he laid back on the couch and pulled her towards him and asked "So what's the other thing."

"Well, _I love you._"

She had said it so fast Booth had not heard it and asked er to repeat it.

"I love you, special agent Seeley Booth i love you."

"Great 'cos i thought i was on my own in that part."

"What?"

"I love you too Bones, Temprence, i love you too."

She looked into his eyes and moved her mouth to his he met her half way.

She started to unbutton his shirt, he pulled away "Are you sure it's only been two weeks."

She kissed him tenderly and recited "I love you" again and that was all the answer he needed.

The next morning Tempe woke and spread her arm across the bed to find her lover gone.He had left her had he had second thoughts after what they did?

Then the door opened and in strolled booth carrying a tray with breakfast on it and coffee.She looked at him as if to say "What's this for?"

Booth sat down on her side of the bed leaned over kissed her gentle and said "I love you"

She smiled but did not reply as she picked up her coffee she looked in the cup and 8 marshmellows were floating in a heart shape and so she looke up at booth "I love you too"

It was so romantic, she was so happy after all these years of flirting he was hers.

They got dressed and Booth drove her to work, as they got out of the car Tempe took Booths hand kissed it tenderly and said "We can do this now it's not going to be a secret."

He smiled and accepted her hand in his and they walked into the jeffersonian, the first person they met was Angela she was waiting for Tempe.

"Morning, Ange whats up?"

"What's up?, i'm your best friend and you don't tell me your dating Booth"

"Well we kept it to ourselves to see where it went, and now well..."

"It's serious" Angela finished her sentance.

"Listen Bones i gotta get the office pick up some files on the case and i'll come and pick you up ok?"

"Okay see you soon." and he leaned over and kissed her and left with a smile.

She smiled to herself aswell and walked off to her office with Angela in hot pursuit.

"You guys are so smitten, you had sex last night didn't you."

"What Ange, no we didn't" however her smile deceived her because she couldn't stop smiling all through speaking.

The news that Booth and Brennan were dating travelled around the Jeffersonian like wild fire. Cam was not pleased she went to talk to brennan.

"Hey!"

"Oh hey Cam, you startled me."

"So i here you and Booth are an item."

"Wow that was quick."

"Anyway just make sure you keep your personal life out of my lab got it."

With that she walked away before Tempe could reply and then in strolls Booth.

"Come on Bones lets go, whats the matter."

"Cam, she just told me to keep 'us' out of the lab but her tone was threatening"

"Don't worry about it she doesn't matter we matter and so does this case while we're working, ok so lets go."

She grabbed her coat and they left for Booths car.

He opened the passenger door like he normally does and let bones get in and he ran round the other side got in a buckled up. He looked to his right and just stared at her and smiled, he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

They pulled up to what appeared to be an abandoned farm and wondered why they were called out to such a location.They followed the dirt road about 2 miles in the road turned left and lead off to a barn as they followed they noticed alot of people ahead.

They pulled up, parked and went to see the officer in charge, Detective Harrow.

"We had a call about some unusaul activity in the barn from a neighbour, a Miss Harper, she called it in at about 8:30 this morning. The local sheriff checked it out and found a 'body' in the barn, and called it in."

"Ok we got it from here thanks." Booth placed his hand in the small of Bones back as he said this and guided her towards the barn.

When they entered the sight wasn't pretty, there was a body lieing on some what looked like carefully layed hay just a few feet into the barn, his arms were hanging on the wall next to a pitch fork and a hoe.

"Why am i here Booth? This body has flesh on it, i deal with skeletons."

"You're not here for this victim. There is another bahind those bales of hay." Bones followed her partners arm and looked over at six bale high stacks of hay, and started to walk over.

A she rounded the bales she saw it, bones but not of an adut these bones were infant size.Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Fucking bastards"

At these words she turned to see Booth walking away.

She stayed and surveyed the scene collecting the evidence she needed, an hour later she asked for the remains to be taken to the Jeffersonian Instatute.

They didn't speak on the journey back to the lab they were just silent, and for some unknown reason Bones felt sad and angry, more so than ever before and she certainly hadn't got this upset over a case before, she faught back the tears acumalting in her eyes.

Booth pulled into the Jeffersonian car park looked at Bones "Are you ok?"

"What, yeah i'm fine." Her voice was very shaky and Booth knew something was of but also knew when to push Bones and when not to.

When they entered Hodgins was already collecting particulates and Zack was examining the bones for cause of death.

"Where's Angela?"

"In her office she couldn't stay out here." Hodgins was the one who replied and he had a look of worry on his face.

Bones went to Angela's office after telling Booth to stay out front with Zack and Hodgins. She knocked on the door and joined Angela on her couch.

"Hey whats up"

"That is a child out there"

"Yeah i know but we've dealt with children before"

"It's different now"

"Why is this case different"

"Because, because i'm pregnant."

"Wow Angela congratulations, thats great news, have you told Hodgins?"

"No i haven't and i'm not sure it's so great."

"Why not"

"Because the baby would be brought into a world that is not safe for it."

"Oh Angela, is that why you can't stay out there?" she nudged her head towards the door.

"Yeah plus i got nauses." she giggled as she ended.

"Your baby would be safe, it would have a mother her that loved her so much and made sure everything was ok and picked her up everytime she fell and a father who would teach her about conspiracies (laugh). Plus she would have an aunt who would show her how to defend herself and and uncle who would shoot anyone who went near her. Your baby would have all the protection she needed."

"Bren"

"Yeah"

"Why are you assuming its a girl?"

"Oh well i dunno i just think it would be nice if you had a girl."

The two women were sitting on the couch laughing at what Bones had just said when Booth walked in and told them that Zack found something.

The child was nealt on, his rib cage is completely crushed.

"Oh god!"

Brennan put an arm round Angela and told her its ok that she left if she needed to as so she did.

"I'll be in my office."

As the day ended Bones went to find Angela she was surprisingly in Bones office instead of her own.

"Hey Ange, how you doing?"

"I'm getting there, i'm keeping the baby i could never get rid of her she is mine."

"Now whose calling it a she (laugh) so when are you telling Hodgins?"

"Tonight he's coming to mine for dinner so we can talk."

"OK"

Just then Hodgins and Booth appeared at the office door the two women looked round and smiled.

"You ready babe?"

"Yeah i'm coming, thanks for earlier sweetie."

"No problem" and with that Angela gave Bones a cuddle and left with Hodgins, Booth remained at the door

"Can i take you home?"

"I don't want to be alone tonight can i come to yours tonight?"

"Sure i'd love to have you."

She smiled and walked towards her lover, they arrived at Booths apartment and Bones sat on the couch and watched Booth as he checked the mail then his messages and walked to the kitchen and came back with two beers, he handed one to Bones witch she accepted with a simple thanks.

Booth sat at the other end of the couch and Bones looked at him and he was staring at her, he smiled she smiled back and moved over and placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat which seemed to quicken when she crept up his shirt with her hand.He took a deep breath and looked down at the beautiful creature that was now teasing him. She looked into his eyes and tilted her heaed up and kissed him gently on the lips which he willingly received.She moved up into a better postion and soon was laying ontop of her partner, his hands rubbing up and down her back and then searching for the bottom of her shirt to find skin he needed to touch her flesh.

She unbuttoned his shirt and spread it open to grasp his chest better she kissed him tenderly on his chest several times and she looked at him and he kissed her as he started to open her shirt she was beautiful she looked amazing, he loved her and he wanted her was the thoughts going through his head as he cupped one of her breasts.The shirts came off and were thrown on the floor, he fiddled with the clasp on her bra and soon that lay on the floor with their shirts.She ran her hands all over his chest and down to the abdomen and the started to unfasten his trousers Booth sat up to Brennans dismay as she now sat over his fly on his trousers he moved his hands round to her back and stood up holding her close and started to move toward the bedroom as he did this he caresed her bare chest with his lips. They made it to the bed and he placed her on the end very gently and started to undo her pants with one hand and then pulled them down as she did his.Then the slid up th ebed to lay on it fully and he inserted himself in her and it went in so smoothly it was like a dream their love making lasted most of the night but they both came and then fell asleep in each others arms.

Booth woke the next morning and Bones was not next to him, he sat bolt upright and went to search the apartment, she wasn't there she had left.He went to the lounge and picked his phone up off the coffee table, pressed number one and Bones number came up on his speed dial, he called her.

It went to voicemail after six rings, he tried again but no answer.Something was wrong she never misses two calls in a row never. He rang Angela.

"Hello"

"Angela is Bones with you?"

"No i haven't seen her since last night i thought she'd be with you."

"She was, when i fell asleep she was with me but i woke up and she was gone and she didn't answer her phone. Somethings wrong."

"Booth calm down i'm sure she is fine."

"I gotta go bye."

He hung up the phone beforeAngela could say anything,

Where is she? why did she leave? did i do something?

These thought repeated in Booths head over and over again, where had she gone was she safe.

Booth got dressed picked up his keys and left his apartment, he got in his car and headed for Bones' apartment he ran every red light and was exceeding the speed limit by half.

He pulled up and ran up to her front door, knock three times and when there was no answer he used the spare key she had given him for emergancies. He search the whole place and came up with no results.The Lab!

He flipped out his phone and called her office - no answer so he rang Cam.

"Jeffersonian Instute"

"Cam is Bones there?"

"No she hasn't turned up yet, Booth whats up you sound worried?"

"Bones is missing i can't find her and she's not answering her cell."

"OMG"

Booth hung up yet again before anyone could say anything.He was panicking, she wouldn't leave without saying anything, she wouldn't ignore her phone no matter who was ringing.

His phone rang

"Bones?"

"Hey where are you?"

"What do you mean where am i where are you?"

"I'm at your place why?"

"Well i'm at yours you weren't there when i woke up this morning"

"I know i had a doctors appointment and i had to turn my phone off because it kept ringing."

"Just stay where you are i'm coming back."

"Oky she you in a bit."

They hung up their phones simultaniously, Booth returned to his apartment in the same manner he went to hers.

He pulled up and there she was sitting on his steps, his Bones was safe and looking as beautiful as ever.

"Whats the matter Booth?"

He didn't answer her instead he rushed over to her and held her, he held on so tight she had trouble breathing, she motioned to pull away but he held her tighter.

"Booth whats the matter your acting as if you lost me and got me back."

"I did" he breathed he finally let go and looked into her stunning blue eyes, she smiled at him "Shall we go up?"

He nodded and tok her hand he wasn't letting go of her for awhile.When they got upstairs they sat on the couch just staring at each other in silence, it was about half an hour when Bones broke the silence.

"I'm pregnant."

Booth had a look of shock on his face and didn't say anything for awhile he just stared at her.

"Booth"

"Yeah"

"Did you hear what i said?"

"Yeah, it's just erm you don't want kids"

"I know"

"So where does that leave us?"

"Well there are options"

Booth shifted and looked away from her

"Booth look at me"

He did so reluctantly

"I want this with you but if you don't want it i will do what i have to."

He looked at her and al of a sudden started kissing her

"You...are...the...most...amazing...woman...ever..." he said every word with a kiss, she pulled away laughing.

"So we're doing this we're going to have babies?"

"Yeah lots and lots."

"No Booth i mean i'm having twins." she said with a smile

"Wow, omg twins, hey babies i'm your daddy and i love you so much." he directed the last bit to Bones stomache.

"Booth i don't want to tell anyone yet."

"Why its great news"

"I know but i want to get passed my first trimester, passed the safe date is that ok?"

"Yeah thats fine babe."

"Oh and they don't even have ear drums yet so i'm pretty sure they can't hear you yet hun.I'm only 8 weeks."

"Ok funny ha ha."

"Morning babe"

Temperence woke to Booth looking at her with his smile she loved so much.

"What time is it?"

"10:30"

"WHAT! Booth why did you let me sleep in?"

"Woah wo Bones its Sunday relax." he replied with a giggle

"Oh, ok i'm sorry" and she leaned over and kissed him, just as she went to pull away he held her close to carry on the kiss that he thought was too short.

"Daddy daddy it's morning and you said you would take me to the park"

They seperated and looked at the end of the bed to see Booth's son, Parker's face smiling at them.

Tempe looked at Booth and together they decided without speaking that it was ok to tell Parker.

"Hey buddy come up here and sit with us."

Parker climbed into their bed and sat between them.

"Are we going to the park? Daddy you promised."

"Yeah buddy of course we are, but me and Tempe need to tell you something."

"Parker, Daddy and i are having babies. Your going to have brothers and sisters. Is that ok with you?"

"Wow, can i go when youget them?"

Booth and Tempe both laughed

"No Parker their in Tempe's belly."

"When their ready they'll come out to see you and we're going to tell you first i promise and then you can come and see them, ok?"

"Ok Dr Bones."

"Ok so go get dressed and then we'll eat breakfast and all go to the park yeah?"

"Yeah" he shouted as he left the room to get dressed.

"Tomorrow is my cut off scan, do you want to come?"

"Yeah of course i do we can find out what we're having."

"Booth no, i don't want to know, i want it to be a surprise all i want to know is if they're the same sex."

"What why?"

"I just want it to be a surprise because then we can look at them before we name them."

"Ok babe if its what you want." and he kissed her and got dressed and she followed suit.

The next morning Bones was looking at her babies on the screen and tears filled her eyes she couldn't believe it.

"Are they the same sex? I don't want to know which sex just if they're the same."

"Ok lets have a look, they're the same from what i can see.I may not be accurate at this stage it might show better at the next one ok."

"Ok thanks doc, can we have a copy?"

"Yep sure i'll print one off."

The doctor handed Booth the picture like he asked and Booth and Bones left.

"Why did you want a copy?"

"To show everybody."

"Oh ok when do you want to tell them?"

"No time like the present, right?"

"Right"

They got into Booths car and drove to the Jeffersonian, for some reason everybody was in Brennans office.

"Hey guys what are you all doing in here?"

"Waiting for you, you need to open a new case we're not authorised."

"Oh well as your all here, I'm pregnant."

"Oh sweetie, thats great congratulations!"

"Congrats man." Hodgins recited as he shook Booths hand.

It had been two months since they told everybody and two months since they had a fresh case, then Booth rang her.

"I got a body on its way to you Bones, from a crime scene a Bank blew up but this body wasn't in the bank it was under it.I'm on my way over too."

With that he hung up the phone and Bones informed everyone of the new case, just as she was she collapsed.

Bones woke to see her Booth looking down at her with a scared and worried look in his eyes.

"Booth, hey"

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine why what happened?"

"You collapsed at the lab two days ago, don't you remember?"

"No i remember you ringing me about the new case and now i'm here, wait where am i?"

"In the hospital."

"OMG my babies, are they ok, whats happened are they going to be ok?" she asked all these so fast Booth couldn't answer them.

"Hey hey Temperence, look at me, they're fine they're both fine. It's you the doctors are worried about, you haven't got enough iron in your blood which is why you collapsed.

Bones sat back into her pillows threw off the covers and looked at her stomache there they were in the buldge where her flat stomache used to be and then something happened she had never felt it before and she grabbed Booths hand and put it on her stomache

"Can you feel it? There did you?"

"Yeah, yeah i did." He stood up and kissed her on the forehead as she was in awe about the fact her babies were kicking.

She looked up into her lovers eyes,

"Booth"

He looked into her eyes

"Will you marry me?"

His look of happiness turned to shock

"It's ok if you don't want to i just love you so much and want to spend my life with you."

"Yes, yes of course i will, i've been wanting to ask you but then you got pregnant and i didn't want you to think that was the only reason i wanted to marry you."

"Oh Booth i love you."

He leaned in and kissed her passionately "I love you too"

It was 5:30 in the morning and Brennan was sitting up in the nursery just looking, she was due in 3 weeks, was she ready to have two babies? Booth walked in

"You ok babe?"

"Oh hey yeah im fine, are we ready Booth?"

"Yeah we have everything, right down to the dipers."

"No i know we're prepared but are we ready to be parents? What if something happens what if we don't know what we're doing."

"Well nothing is going to happen, and i've done the parenting thing before remember and you'll have that maternal instinct plus your going to be a terrific mum, i can just tell from knowing you."

"But what if?"

"Don't worry so much it's going to be fine, come back to bed."

"OMG Booth."

"What is it hun your going to be fine."

"No Booth my water just broke."

"Shit"

Booth ran to the bedroom grabbed the baby bag Brennan had already prepared and grabbed their coats and his phone.

Booth put her safely in her the passenger seat ran round got in started the engine and turned the siren on, he ran every red light he came to and within minutes they were at the hospital, Hodgins was outside and very shocked to see them.

"What are you doing here?" Both males asked simultaniously

"Angela's in labour"

"Well so am i so help."

Hodgins rushed inside and came out with a wheelchair and a couple of doctors.

Brennan took the chair gladly and Booth pushed her following the doctors.

"The babies are laying horizantle which means you need a ceaserean i'm afraid."

They took her of to the theatre and told Booth that he couldn't go with her, he put up a fight but in the end gave in. Booth then decided to go and find Hodgins, he was still outside.

"Why aren't you with Angela?"

"I couldn't go with her she's had to have a ceaserean, baby is breach, what bout you?"

"Yeah ceaserean, the babies are laying the wrong way."

"Shall we go inside, incase the docs need us?"

"Yeah ok"

They got up to the waiting area and a doctor approached Hodgins

"You can go see your wife now and your son."

"A boy, i had a boy, i've got a son omg." he directed the last part at Booth who took his hand shook it and congratulated im.

An hour after Hodgins had become a father to a boy, a doctor approached him.

"Mr Booth the delievery itself went very well you have two daughters both doing well, unfortunately your wife..."

"Fiancee, we're getting married in a couple of months."

"Unfortunately your fiancee developed a clot and we were unable to stop it and im afraid we lost her. I am sorry for your loss."

Booth said nothing, he went wide eyed and had a look of severe shock on his face, he stood there for 10 minutes when Hodgins came back holding his son

"Hey man, what did you have?"

"Booth"

"Two girls, Temperence didn't survive though"

"What?"

"Tempe, my Tempe died she developed a clot and she didn't make it"

"Oh shit Booth i'm so with me we have to tell Angela and get you somewhere private."

Booth followed him to Angela's room, she had a huge smile on her face until she saw their face expressions

"Whats wrong?"

"Honey, Brennan didn't make it, she died when they were taking the babies out"

Angela didn't say anything, she just looked into space as Booth had done then she looked at her son and then to Booth.

"What did you have?"

"Two girls"

"Have you seen them?"

"No i don't even know..."

"You have to, and you will take them home and you will be a good dad Booth Brennan would want you to." she shouted at him

"I was going to say i don't even know where to go Ange"

"Oh sorry, i thought you were going to say you didn't want them."

"Of course i want them they're mine too and now the last thing i had with Tempe."

"Jack get a wheelchair and we'll go together ok?"

"Yeah sounds good"

Jack handed his son to Angela and went to get a chair.

They reached the baby ward and Booth went to the reception desk

"Hi i had twins today could youtell me where i can find them?"

"Sure whats the name?"

"Err its either Booth or Brennan i'm not sure what they've put them under"

"Ok well i'll check both"

"Booth are yes two little girls they're over in room 3, oh and congratulations"

"Thanks" he replied with a faint smile and walked over to room 3 with Hodgins and Angela close behind.

He walked in and there they were in this big room with a bed where Brennan should be and over in the corner an nurse was sat watching over them.

"Mr Seeley Booth?"

"Yeah that's me"

"I was in with your fiancee when they delievered your babies, she asked me to give you a message."

"Oh ok"

The nurse moved closer and whispered in his ear

"Seeley Booth i love you and always will, take care of our babies i'll always be with you, and don't be afraid to love again."

With that the nurse left them alone in the room.

Booth walked over to his baby girls and just looked at them, the one too his left looked just like her mother he picked her up and took her over to Angela

"Meet Temperence Booth."

Angela's eyes filled with tears and took Temperence in for a cuddle. Booth turned and walked over to his other daughter he looked at her, he didn't know what to call her she was beautiful and then it came to him, he picked her up and turned round and said and this is Grace Booth and he smiled at them both. He was with his daughters for about an hour when he asked if Angela and Hodgins would mind watchin them when they agreed e left the room and followed the signs for the chapel of rest.

He went in and asked to see his fiancee, they abliged and let him in.

He walked in and she was just laying there peacefully however they hadn't yet taken the tubes out of her mouth that had obviously been helping her to breath.

He looked at her and tears filled his eyes some escaping to roll down the side of his face landing on Brennans body.

"I love you too, i always will. I'm sorry i put you through so much i'm sorry. I will take care of our daughters nothing will ever happen to them i promise you that. I called one of them Grace because she looks like the perfect angel and she carries her name well, and i named the other Temperence, because she is the spitting image of you babe, i'm gonna have to watch her if she turns out to be a knock out like you huh." he gigled to himself.

"Dear lord, take care of my 'Bones' for me make sure she is ok, and please give me strength and understanding so i can get through this and keep my promise to my one and only love, amen."

He kissed her gently on her forehead, he recoiled a little when he felt how cold she was, it had only been an hour and she was a block of ice.

"I love you Temperence" he recited and left to go back to his daughters.

"May peace be found where your going, make comfort of knowing your safe from harm be in your loved ones hearts, may your memory be with us everyday and may your love be in your baby girls everyday. Dr Temperence Brennan may you now be at peace and away from harm, god bless you and those who knew you."

"Now if you'd like to all join me in our fathers prayer:

_Our Father, who art in heaven,  
hallowed be thy name.  
Thy Kingdom come,  
thy will be done,  
on earth as it is in heaven  
Give us this day our daily bread.  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
as we forgive those who trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us from evil.  
For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory.for ever and ever.Amen_

It was recited through out the church.

"And now if you would all like to follow Temperence into the garden of rest."

They followed her out into the garden to a lovely spot below a willow tree.

"Now lord you recieve her, may you take her home and take care of her until one day we'll meet her again. Amen"

"Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust."

Booth stepped forward with three red roses he place them on her coffin, the first one for Gracie, the second for Tempe and the third one he kissed and place over where her heart would be "I love you Temperence Brennan."

The rest of the congregation left slowly to go to Brennans apartment for the wake, Booth stayed, darker and darker it got until Angela appeared at his side.

"Hey sweetie, you going to home your daughters are back now."

"I just didn't want to leave her alone, you know."

"Yeah i know, sweetie but she's not alone."

Booth looked at her with a confused expression on his face

"She has you always, you really think that she would stay here, no, she is with you she's going to go where ever you go and where ever your daughters go, because she loves you too muchto leave yo alone."

"Come on sweetie lets go see your little girls."

She grabbed his arm and directed him away which he let her do and they didn't go to Booths apartment or Angela's they went to Brennans, Booth got out of the car and stood there for about half an hour before he went in, he walked through the door and instead of seeing alot of people it was just Angela,Hodgins baby Joseph,Zach,Camile and his new baby girls, his eyes filled with more tears, his eyes were already red raw they had been like it for days now, and as he looked around he couldn't help but smile, because even though Brennan wasn't there, _they_ were all there, there for him in his time of need, that is a real family and he felt so lucky but so guilty at the same time knowing that Temperence could never be happy again. How was that fair.

_THE END!!!!_


End file.
